I Need A Slice Of Deep Dish Pizza
by Sesshomaru's Babydoll
Summary: Allison O'Malley had just lost her partner when the link she was chasing sent her to another world. However, the world she entered was not what she expected. Can she survive Middle Earth without dying from Orcs or falling in love with a certain Rohirrim?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo peeps! I've had this idea in my head for a while and had inspiration after watching the new _Star Trek_ movie for the second time this week. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy my first stab at a crossover. May it bring you happiness as a reader :)

**Disclaimer: As with every other disclaimer I write on here, I own nothing. Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Special Unit 2 belongs to that guy's name at the end of the credits. Yeah that's right, I'm too lazy to look it up at the moment. But next time! **

* * *

Chapter One 

Bullets rang out through the night as a grotesque figure ran down a dark alleyway of Chicago. He paused to catch his breath until one bullet nearly caught his left arm. The disgusting creature fled, trying to find a place to hide and wait for his assailant. She would pay for the murder of his mate and young, just like the woman's partner had a few nights earlier. _Death to her. Death to them all. Kill. Kill!_

Seconds passed before the creature's attacker came into view. She was such a pretty little thing. Her flesh would taste sweet, her body a feast to his ravenous mouth. The creature smiled, knowing he would have her, be the one to suck all the life out of her. Soon, she would be dead and his revenge would be complete.

The woman scanned the area around her, searching the darkness for her prey. She wished to kill him for the death of her partner, the creature knew this. Now the young woman knew his pain. It would be the last thing she ever felt. Pain, rage, agony. And fear. Yes, she would know fear.

Her back was turned. Now was the time to strike. The creature lunged, leaping from the shadows in an instance. He let out a feral snarl. The woman quickly whipped around, her gun rising up to fire, but it was too late. The creature collided with her, sending the bullet wide. They fell to the ground, woman and creature struggling with the other. He made to bite the woman. She kicked him in the head. The creature screamed, lashing out at the young woman's shoulder. He felt the tear of flesh. The woman beneath him cried out in agony. _Yes_, he thought.

Then, the sound of another bullet rang out through the night. It hit the creature, piercing the flesh of his left shoulder. His heart began to falter. _No! I cannot die. Not yet. _He looked down to the woman who moaned beneath him. _She must suffer, as I have suffered._

Calling what strength he still possessed, the creature began to open the air around him, splitting the barriers of time and space. Bright blue light filled the alleyway. A second bullet was shot, hitting the dying figure straight in the heart. But it was too late. The creature's work had been done. The bright blue light swirled, filling the area. Then, quickly collapsing upon itself, darkness was all that remained in the alley. The woman was gone and the creature with her.

Two figures came running into sight, stopping at the place the creature and woman had been moments before. One was a middle-aged man, the other a middle-aged woman. They gasped for breath, having run as fast as they could. But they were too late. The young woman, their twenty-three year old daughter, was gone.

"Oh god, Nick. Where is she?!" Kate turned to her husband. She flinched. They had been partners for over twenty-six years, married for twenty-four. But tonight was the only time Kate O'Malley could ever recall seeing the look she saw now on Nick's face. Disbelief, rage, sorrow and despair filled his still handsome features. Kate knew her face must look nearly the same.

Nick O'Malley closed his eyes, fists clenched at his side. "It took her. That link bastard sent her somewhere just before I killed it." The greying black-haired officer opened his eyes, revealing the prescence of unshed tears.

He wrapped his arms around Kate as her own tears spilled forth. She clutched onto Nick, holding him tight as pain wracked her body. "She's gone. My baby's gone." The older woman began to softly sob.

Nick held his wife, even after other Special Unit 2 officers arrived on the scene. The two stayed where they were, their fellow officers allowing them the time for their grief. Then, Nick whispered the only words he could to Kate. "We'll get her back, Kate. I swear, no matter what it takes, we will get Allison back."

Kate raised her head, looking into her husband's eyes that mirrored the emotions she felt so strongly. Her hands came up from her sides as they gently cradled Nick's face. "I know we will. Because that's what we do." A determined look crossed Kate's features. "And whatever son of a bitch tries to get in our way will regret the day they were ever born."

Nick smirked slightly at his wife. "You know, I've always loved your way with words."

Kate returned his smirk with a small smile. She collapsed against Nick again, allowing him to cradle her head to his chest. Yes, they would get their daughter back. And whatever happened they knew Allison could handle it. Or so they believed. A new resolve entering their bodies, Nick and Kate made their way back to the car and began returning to the station.

Now, all Nick needed to do was find Karl and he would feel balanced enough to start thinking of a way to get his oldest child back home. After all, beating the gnome always helped. Tonight would be no different.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go folks! Hope you all enjoyed it :) Next chapter will be in the realm of Middle Earth. I will have the points of view changing between Earth and the land of elves and hobbits. See you guys soon and please leave a review. You will make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, has it been awhile. Sorry for the wait guys :( I've just been so busty with school and scholarships and work and life in general. Geez. Fortunately, after this week I think I should be able to get back to doing free writing, so yay!

I want to take the time to thank SwannTurner for reviewing and everyone who favorited this story or placed it on their alert. It always makes me so happy to see those messages when I open up my email :)

Now, if anyone reading this doesn't know what _Special Unit 2_ is, here's a quick synopsis for you. There is an organization through the police force located in the city of Chicago that hunts creatures which go bump in the night. These creatures are called links, as a category anyway. Basically, any monster or legendary creature ever thought of is real, except vampires ("Most ridiculous idea I ever heard of." to quote Captain Page). The main characters are Officers Kate Benson and Nick O'Malley. Since I think the two have great chemistry and are meant for each other, I decided to make them a couple. So, in other words this story takes place about twenty-six or twenty-five years after the last aired episode.

Oh, and when I mentioned Nick pummeling Karl, the gnome, I was referring to the running joke in the show. The two characters absolutely hate each other and constantly beat on the other. For some reason both Karl and Nick seem to enjoy this. Who knows why.

Anyway, now that everyone has a quick education of the series _Special Unit 2 _under their belt all I have left to say is read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Like usual I own nothing guys. If I did Special Unit 2 would have run for at least another season. **

* * *

Allison O'Malley groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, shaking her head in an attempt to stop the ringing she was currently experiencing. However, as her brain began to catch up to her present circumstances, the ringing was soon forgotten. The young woman's eyes widened in shock. _Where the hell am I? _

A moment ago she had been in the middle of a dark Chicago alleyway, wrestling with the link currently lying on top of her body. Now, all Alison could see was a clear blue sky. Growing confused, the young woman pushed the creature's corpse off of herself. She grunted at the effort and stifled a curse as pain ripped through her left shoulder.

_Guess the bastard got a better swipe at me than I thought._ Allison sighed. _That's just great. In the middle of who knows where and I need a medic. _

Pushing off the ground, Allison started to rise, taking in her surroundings..........and came face to blade with a sword pointed directly at her throat, a dozen or so arrows aimed for Allison's heart as well. The young woman gulped, raising her head higher in order to see the face of the sword wielder in front of her. Allison squinted against the bright sunlight. After a few seconds, she managed to make out the form of her assailant to be that of a burly man clad in chain mail with unruly red hair. Judging by his expression the man looked about ready to skewer Allison. Or cut off her head.

Allison shivered. _Let's try not to think of my possible demise, ok?_

Finally, the man spoke. "On your feet, witch." The sword inched itself closer to Allison's throat. "And be quick about it."

Allison stared dumbly at the soldier in front of her for another second or two before complying. Slowly, she rose to her feet, Allison's eyes never leaving the blade still pointed at her. Once standing, someone grasped the young woman's arms rather painfully, roughly pulling them back and tying them tight. Then, the person responsible for Allison's restraints stepped back and gave her a hard shove forward. Allison began to walk in the direction she had been pushed. The soldier with red hair followed, glued to her side while his weapon remained positioned to run the young woman's neck threw.

Glancing around, Allison took in her surroundings as they walked. Ominous walls of stone greeted her searching eyes. One such stone wall happened to be missing a large part of its middle section, the damage appearing recent. However, crumbling stone walls were not what truly caught the officer's gaze. Piles of dead bodies covered the ground as far as the eye could see. Dozens of men and women worked tirelessly at moving the corpses from the area and into carts to be pulled away. And what appeared to be human bodies were not the only members of the fallen in front of Allison. Creatures of dark skin with wild black hair and crude armor joined those that lay still forever more.

Allison shuddered. She walked on what had recently been a battlefield, the graves of these men and grotesque beings. If the officer wasn't careful she could very well be joining them shortly.

Bringing her attention back to the red haired soldier, Allison decided to test the fates and get a feel on her situation as best as she could. "Where are you taking me?"

The soldier looked at Allison's face, his expression hard. Unease, anger and sorrow rolled off of the man in abundance. She wondered if the fact they were walking on the graveyard of his comrades had anything to do with it. Perhaps the fact there had so recently been a battle would explain his alarm and treatment of her. After all, if Allison remembered what Jonathon had told her about the link's ability to teleport, her means of arrival here must appear suspicious.

He continued to stare at Allison a few moments more before answering. "You are being brought before the king. He will be the one to decide your fate. And do not try anything, witch. For if you do the White Wizard shall take your punishment into his own hands." With that the soldier ignored Allison, save for keeping his sword directed at the young woman's throat.

They wound their way through the stone city, every twist and turn bringing Allison closer to her judgement. As they continued onward all Allison could think of was what she would face once they reached their destination. Several scenarios passed through the officer's mind. And with each scenario she tried to think of a plausible means of escape. But Allison's knowledge of the area, where she was even located, truly was lacking. How could she hope to save herself if she couldn't even figure out where the exit to this place was. _Why did they have to make this place like some damn maze?_

Slowly, a pounding began in Allison's head, causing her to stumble a little. The soldiers that followed her simply shoved the young woman forward again, this time harder. They continued for some time, the pain in Allison's head steadily growing, until they climbed a set of stairs and stopped in front of a magnificent double door. They were here. There, beyond these doors, lay Allison's fate. She would either walk out alive or die within.

Taking a breath to steady her rapidly weakening body, Allison began to tread forward with as much determination and confidence as she could muster. If she was going to die in this strange land she would face death head on. And if Allison somehow managed to get out of this situation alive, she might just take up praying again. However, when their party stopped in the middle of a great hall Allison began to doubt her ability to get out of this with her body intact. She stood before a group of men, all of which looked powerful in his own right, and would probably give the officer a run for her money, considering her current condition. These men were to be her judges, the ones to decide whether or not she would live.

Allison barely refrained from grimacing. _What the hell have I managed to get myself into? _

* * *

Eomer paused in his discussion with his uncle, the king, Aragorn and Gandalf, his attention having been caught by the party presently entering the great hall of the Hornburg. He and his companions had been trying to discern the best course of action to takeagainst Saruman with the victory won over the traitorous wizard's Uruk-hai army. At the moment, most were in favor of visiting Isengard. However, with the new party's approach, led by Gamli, the need for action was forgotten.

As Gamli halted his group before King Theoden, Eomer found his gaze drifting toward the stranger among the rohirrim. The young lord's eyes widened in shock. Never had he set sight on such a strangely dressed woman. She stood before this council of men in what appeared to be some type of black leggings, misshapen riding boots, an extremely thin black undershirt and some kind of sleeved cloak of black material as well. The strange woman's hair melded with her outfit, making it seem as if she were a part of the shadows. She stood with such defiance and pride. And her face, while currently covered in dirt and grim, held an exotic beauty. _Groom her up and she would shine as fair, or even better than any prized mare. _

Eomer shook his head. This woman had been brought before the king for a reason. She was no doubt a foreigner to these lands and therefore under suspicion of connection to the enemy. They must first discover whether or not she needed to be dealt with, and in what manner. _These are dark times. Why would Saruman and Sauron ever stop from using a woman to ensure their victory? _

Gamli stepped forth from his position at the head of the party, another soldier taking his place by the young woman's side, a sword in hand aimed at her. The red haired rohirrim spoke.

"My king, I bring before you this woman, who I strongly believe may be a witch and a spy of the enemy. She appeared right in front of my eyes, and that of the mens, after a bright blue light filled the entire sky above us." Gamli stole a glance behind him, looking to the woman in question for a moment. Turning his attention back to his king, the soldier continued. "I wish for you to decide whether this woman is indeed a threat to Rohan, your majesty. If she proves not, I shall apologize for my impertinence most heartily."

Theoden regarded the woman before him with interest, his suspicions of her allegiance hidden from his expression. Gandalf and Aragorn also inspected the stranger, neither commenting on their observations. Eomer remained silent, waiting for his uncle to proceed. Many moments of silence followed, all occupants within the hall frozen still. Finally, the tense moment was broken as Theoden spoke.

"What is your name, stranger?" Theoden asked the woman directly, earning her complete attention. "Where do you hail from? And what business do you have within the Hornburg?" His voice was commanding, clearly warning the foreigner he expected to receive nothing but the truth in answer.

The woman remained silent, her eyes never wavering from Theoden's gaze. Eomer could not believe it. This woman, this foreigner, chose to defy the king of Rohan, the man who presently held her life in his hands.

_She must be mad. Or maybe just daft_. Whichever it was, Eomer did not know.

"Answer the king, witch!" Gamli turned on the woman, his arm raised to strike her.

"Taking your frustration out on the girl will do you no good, I'm afraid. I can see quiet clearly this child can not be beaten into submission." Gandalf came forward, stepping passed Theoden and making his way to stand directly in front of the young woman.

Finally, she looked away from the king, bringing her gaze to lock with that of the white wizard's. It was there in that moment Gandalf saw many things, much of which merely caused curiosity and puzzlement to grow within his mind. The wizard smiled kindly down at the young woman, his verdict made. She posed no foreseeable threat to them, or any of Middle Earth. "I can see you are untouched by Saruman and Sauron, but perhaps you would do us a great kindness and introduce yourself, my child. After all, you have been asked such by the King of Rohan himself. Would it be too much trouble for you to do so?"

The young woman remained silent at Gandalf's words. Then, Eomer heard it........her voice. "My name is Officer Allison O'Malley. I work for a unit in the Chicago police force known as Special Unit 2." Pausing, the woman called Allison took a shuddering breath. After a moment she continued on. "I was in the middle of tracking down the creature responsible for the death of one of my fellow officers when I was knocked out . The body of that thing I showed up with was the creature who caused me to black out and brought me here."

Allison took another shallow breath. She backed up a few steps from Gandalf, whose expression began to show alarm. Eomer snapped to attention. He looked more closely at the young woman while his uncle continued to speak with her. This time around, Allison decided to answer him. However, Eomer paid their conversation little heed. He was concerned with the fact Allison's entire body was shaking ever so slightly, barely enough for a normal person to see. The color had completely drained from her face and sweat had begun to create a light coating over Allison's features. Even her breathing was abnormal, which was slowly becoming very obvious.

Theoden paused in his interrogation, noticing how badly the woman's condition before him was becoming. Aragorn moved forward, bringing himself in front of Allison and at Gandalf's side. His expression was filled with as much alarm as the wizard's.

Eomer began to move toward the woman himself, voicing the question they all wanted to have answered. "Lady Allison, are you well?"

For the first time since entering the room Allison turned her gaze on the young lord. Eomer froze. Her eyes were positively breathtaking, capturing his full attention with their dark grey depths. They held such fire and strength, Eomer found himself stunned by their power. However, the dark pools were quickly growing clouded and unfocused. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Lady Allison?"

For a moment the young woman's eyes cleared and focused, revealing an emotion Eomer had not expected to see......fear.

She gasped. "Shit."

Allison crumpled to the floor, forcing Eomer to rush forward as Gandalf, Aragorn and Gamli all tried to stop her fall. Within moments, Eomer knelt at her side along with Gandalf, who was gazing at the young woman most intently.

He shook his head, his words barely heard over the painful moaning coming from Allison as she writhed on the ground. "It looks to be some kind of poison. I am unfamiliar with it." The wizard turned his attention to Aragorn, the ranger just as clueless to the culprit responsible for the woman's condition. "Find Legolas. Perhaps he will be able to see the answer. Now, run with haste!"

Aragorn nodded, bolting from the room in search of the elven prince. It was at this point Allison began to scream.

* * *

Her body was on fire, there was simply no other explanation for the pain Allison was currently experiencing. Spasms overtook her body, pain ripping through her entire being. She gasped for air, her ability to get enough oxygen nonexistent. Allison released an ear-splitting scream, followed by dozens more. Why was this happening to her? What could have caused this?

"_Its claws are poisonous. If the poison is treated right away it won't kill you, but after about an hour it can become lethal. So, you'll each be getting a set of antidotes just in case something goes wrong."_

Jonathon's words before they had gone on assignment flitted through Allison's mind. Of course, it all made sense. The link had managed to get a good swipe at her during their fight, breaking through the skin and drawing blood. The poison was obviously in her bloodstream, which meant she had to treat it. **Now. **She needed to get the antidote kit out of the bag she had clipped around her hips. Everything was going to be all right.

Unfortunately, Allison quickly discovered she could not move in the ways she wanted to, the pain running rampant throughout her entire body making it impossible to focus. _Goddammit! What do I do?! I can't die. I can't! I absolutely refuse to die here in this place._

That is when she heard it......his voice. She remembered it from earlier, but couldn't place his face, nor see it at the moment, her vision was so fuzzy. He was asking her something, but what? Why wouldn't he speak clearer? Allison groaned in frustration. Finally, his words began to take an understandable shape.

"Lady Allison, can you hear me? Please, if you can, tell us what we must do in order to help you."

She lost the rest of what he asked, spasms wracking Allison's body even more painfully than before. She had to act fast. Gritting her teeth, Allison tried to form words with her mouth, all her concentration focused on this presently colossal task. Eventually, she managed to get out a few words.

"The........antidote.......in.........bag..............................it's..............................on...........hip."

Allison's head fell back from the effort it took to speak those few words. She gasped for air, trying to breath. The feeling of hands on her body dimly registered in Allison's mind, moving quickly down to her left hip. She was flipped to her other side as the owner of the searching hands began digging through her bag. If she had been capable of doing such a thing Allison would have smiled. They had understood. Perhaps everything would be okay after all.

* * *

Eomer searched Allison's bag, finding a hard black box within. He pulled it out and, after a second of difficulty, opened the small container. Inside, the young rohirrim lord found four glass vials containing a clear liquid. These must be the antidotes.

_But how are they administered?_ Eomer had no experience with the practice of medicine.

He turned to Gandalf, but the wizard snatched the box before Eomer could even ask what to do. Quickly, the old man inspected the vials. Then, leaning over Allison he spoke some strange language to the young woman. She made a jerky movement that could only be interpreted as a nod.

The wizard sighed. "Eomer, hold the lady's arm for me. I need it to be as still as possible in order for this to work."

Without question, Eomer complied. Cutting the rope from her wrists and removing Allison's right arm from the sleeve it wore, the young lord held onto the limb as best as he could. After all, Allison was thrashing and screaming every now and then, making the task of holding her still extremely difficult. Eomer's efforts were not enough.

"All of you men, come forth and hold her down!" Gandalf barked at the others. "She needs to be still or else I will only injury her further."

Feet scrambled against the floor, a half a dozen men kneeling by the woman's side and attempting to quiet her body. Eomer was shocked to see his own uncle, the king, on his knees beside his men, trying to help this strange woman. His heart filled with pride. Even as a king, Theoden was still a man, a man who gave everything he could to his people and those in need. It was one of the many reasons his men followed him without question.

As the men succeeded in immobilizing most of Allison's body, Gandalf leaned forward and hovered over the young woman's right arm. Then, with great accuracy, the white wizard plunged the glass vial into Allison's skin, right in the crook of the elbow. She stiffened from the impact, Allison's thrashing subsiding for a few moments.

Unfortunately, her screams came back with a vengeance. Those closest to Allison had to cover their ears from the noise that emerged from her throat. She arched up, her entire body lifting from the ground as spasms overtook the young woman's body in a fever.

Eomer's heart clenched as he witnessed this sight, wondering what could possible cause one woman so much pain. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Turning, Eomer found Gandalf staring down at the woman before them, an expression of relief filling his aged face. The wizard allowed himself a small smile, which he shared with the young rohirrim.

"Do not trouble yourself Eomer, for it is nearly over." Saying no more Gandalf placed his attention back on Allison as she continued to writhe and thrash in pain on the floor. Eomer could not see what the wizard meant. How could this possibly end well?

Just as Eomer began to doubt the wizard's words, Allison's screams were abruptly cut off, an eerie silence falling upon the hall. Slowly, the young woman's jerked movements stopped and her breathing came to a more even rate. Those within the hall held their breaths, none knowing what would happen next. Then, the silence was broken.

"It appears she will be alright, your majesty." Gandalf looked over to Theoden, who was currently in the process of rising from the ground. The king sighed, as did the rest of the room. The crisis was over. Allison would live.

Eomer found himself smiling down at the now quiet woman. He was glad she would live for he found his curiosity piqued. The rohirrim knew only Allison could quell this desire to know more about her. Perhaps Eomer would be able to earn her friendship once she had recovered from this near death experience. He greatly hoped so.

Theoden spoke up for the first time since the crisis had started. His voice made a few of the men jump. "Have the lady taken to a room where she may rest in peace. I will speak with her more once she has awakened." With that the king motioned for Gandalf to join him, a few soldiers coming forth to carry Allison to another room.

Eomer stopped them. "It is alright, I will take the lady."

The men looked up in shock, as did his uncle. Gandalf merely smiled at the young lord, his expression almost appearing to be that of knowing. A feeling of unease fell upon Eomer. However, before he could analyze it he shook the sensation off.

Kneeling down, Eomer grasped Allison's now limp body in his arms and rose to his feet. He made his way from the room with little difficulty. After walking for a few minutes he found an appropriate room to place their guest in. Setting Allison gently on the bed, Eomer went to fetch a servant to care for her. After that he returned to the great hall so that their next course of action against the enemy could be decided, all thoughts of Allison receding to the back of his mind.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you are folks. Hope you all enjoyed. Now please leave a review! I will love you very much :)


End file.
